San Valentín vs San Violentín
by MookieRoo
Summary: Una serie de oneshots realizados como parte del reto: San Valentín vs. San Violentín / / Si desean entrar al reto, pueden encontrar detalles en mi perfil / / 1. Te amo - Jori / 2. Virgentín - Cori /
1. Te amo

**Ship: Jori  
Participando en el VS. por el amor y la venganza (o al revés XD).  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Arrastrar mis uñas dolorosamente a lo largo de su piel, casi incrustándoselas, dejando una huella roja temporal, produciendo exclamaciones, gemidos, pequeños gritos… es mi combustible, me incita, me prende.

Ella hace lo mismo, le encanta morderme, sobretodo eso, lastimarme y en seguida succionar mi piel, marcándome con sus labios, llenándome de hematomas, de heridas, porque le encanta lamer mi sangre, probarme, llenarse de mi.

Siempre comienza suave, una mirada, un movimiento de su boca junto con su lengua y sus labios, como si pudiera saborearme, un tierno rubor en sus mejillas porque seguro se imagina lo que está por hacerme cuando estemos a solas.

Y así me gana, no necesita más que mirarme con esos brillantes orbes color café, dar vueltas a un mechón de su cabello con su dedo índice, balancearse casi imperceptiblemente, como si fuese un ser inocente.

Tori Vega, ingenua, inofensiva, casta, absuelta de toda culpa con esa mirada; dulce, sensata, prudente, moderada… Sí como no, sobretodo lo último, sabe como contenerse, como controlar sus ansias, su pasión, ajá.

Es por eso que debo cubrir mi cuerpo casi por completo con capas de ropa, mangas largas, mallas sobre mis piernas, cadenas y adornos cuidadosamente colocados, para cubrir mis cicatrices, mis heridas… ella es tan juiciosa.

Y yo sé exactamente lo que quiero, lo que necesito; es su cuerpo, las puntas de sus dedos recorriendo las líneas de cada fisura, reconociendo este cuerpo que firmó con sus dientes, con sus uñas y succiones… Fui suya y ella lo sabe porque lo ve, lo siente y eso la excita; saber que nadie más va a tenerme por un tiempo, porque yo no dejaría que alguien viera el efecto que le permito tener en mi; que nunca aceptaría, con nadie, que puede dominarme de esta manera… que me gusta. Y ella, jamás dejará pasar tanto tiempo como para que me cure y escape.

No quiero hacerlo de todas formas, me encanta que casi arruine mi ropa al sacármela y luego la tire por la habitación, que me empuje con violencia contra la pared y luego ataque mis labios atrapándolos con los suyos, jalándolos con sus dientes presionando con fuerza, haciéndolos sangrar para luego besarme nuevamente. Me fascina que clave sus uñas en la parte posterior de mi cuello, no hay cosa más provocativa que eso, el dolor que ella produce con su descontrol, cuando no puede separarse de mi ni para gemir, lo hace en mi, dejando su aliento ahogado en mi boca mientras desabrocha el botón de mi pantalón, forzando su mano bajo mi ropa interior con descaro, quiere saber si ya estoy lista, si con tan poco logró dominarme y sabe que no, mi cuerpo no me traiciona tan fácilmente.

Ella me jala de mi poca ropa y me lleva a la cama, empujándome con vigor y aprovecha para terminar de desnudarme, de exponerme.

Posteriormente inicia su baile, una danza imperdonable en la cual no separa su mirada de mis ojos, desabotona su blusa, botón por botón, sin dejarme ver nada aún, baja sus pantalones y queda nada más en unas bragas negras de seda que le sientan tan bien, y entonces me llama con un dedo, quiere que la persiga, que la busque para que la ayude a deshacerse de su poca ropa, pero a mi me gusta jugar y no lo hago; cruzo mis piernas alzando mis rodillas, ocultándole partes de mi cuerpo que ella quiere, que sabe que son suyas.

Me recuesto reposando mi espalda completa y estiro mis manos sobre mi cabeza, hasta alcanzar el filo de la cama del otro lado, estrujando las sábanas con mis dedos, exponiendo mi pecho completamente, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera a punto de dormirme y esto la enfurece.

Siento como sus manos separan mis piernas inmediatamente y se acomoda entre ellas, arremetiendo contra mis senos su ira; los muerde de un solo bocado, presionando mi aureola completa con sus dientes… Duele, pero quiero más y ella los arrastra hasta atrapar mi pezón haciendo aun más presión, desgastándome, haciendo mi cuerpo saltar.

No perdona mi otro seno, lo pellizca con una necesidad infinita y no lo hace para complacerme, sino para vengarse, para sentir satisfacción en mi dolor, tanto que estoy a punto de voltearla para que se detenga, pero ella comete un error.

—¿Ya me deseas? ¿Quieres quitarme esta molesta blusa? ¿Quieres romper tus bragas favoritas?

Claro que quiero, me muero por dejarla tan vulnerable como yo, pero no le daré el gusto. Ella disfruta lastimándome y yo viéndola desearme.

Que mejor placer que el ser inalcanzable, por lo menos un momento, hasta que realmente necesite presionar su cuerpo con el mío, tomarla de sus nalgas y traerla hacia mi centro, friccionarlos hasta obligarla a venirse a gritos, escurriendo su humedad sobre mi, mezclando sudores, combinando nuestras voces llenas de maldiciones. Colocarme ese juguetito que tanto le gusta y aprisionar sus manos contra el colchón mientras la miro fijamente a los ojos y veo como el dolor inicial de mi penetración la consume.

Pero no aún.

—Vamos Jade, sé que lo deseas.

Niego levemente y le sonrío, irritándola.

—¿No?

Niego nuevamente.

—¿Estás segura? —me dice tan sexy, tomando una de mis manos y empieza a guiarla por su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir su palpitar, su redondo seno, su erecto pezón…

La deseo, quiero presionar mi palma contra él, masajearlo, escucharla jadear mientras lo hago, pero ella sigue bajando; nuestras manos recorren su erizada piel, colándose dentro de la tela oscura, llegando hasta su húmedo monte y no puedo evitar presionar mis dedos, mojándolos entre sus pliegues.

—¿Qué tal ahora?

Niego una vez más y veo el coraje oscurecer sus ojos mientras aparta con fuerza mi mano de su cuerpo y se separa completamente, parándose firme delante mío.

Comienza a sacarse la blusa, primero descubriendo su hombro derecho, mirándome de manera seductora, levantando sus cejas con malicia mientras sonríe. Yo me inclino hacia el frente apoyada en mis codos, ladeando mi cabeza para observarla mejor mientras baja esa tela de su hombro izquierdo. Con sus senos expuestos, desliza lo que resta de esa prenda por su espalda y la deja caer en el piso.

Regresa sus manos acariciando su propio cuerpo, apretándolo como yo lo hago, subiendo por su vientre hasta cubrirse los pechos a palma llena y los aprieta repetidamente, dejando marcas rosadas que desaparecen al instante. Continua su masaje cerrando los ojos gimiendo con placer, moviendo su cuerpo como si estuviese flotando en agua y las olas lo transportaran al más allá, maldita provocación.

Ahora baja una de sus manos hasta su ombligo y continua hasta introducirla en sus bragas, tocándose como quiere que yo lo haga, calmando ese ardor que ya no aguanta.

Viene y va, de atrás hacia adelante, aumentando el volumen de su voz, apretando un poco más su seno y soltándolo para llevar esa mano con angustia hasta su cuello, pasándola por detrás de su cabello y apretando sus uñas contra su piel, generándose dolor… ese que yo debería estarle dando, ese que tanto desea de mi.

Sus jadeos son cada vez más profundos, sus movimientos en su centro más apresurados y se inclina hacia adelante para alcanzarse más cómodamente, penetrándose a ella misma, mordiéndose un labio y yo ya no puedo más.

Me encanta verla así, descomponerse ante mi por la necesidad que tiene de satisfacerse, de alborotarme… de tal manera que no pueda eludirla por más tiempo y tenga que reclamar su cuerpo con mis manos, rodearla con mis brazos quitándole el placer que estaba sintiendo al sujetarla por la espalda y llevarla a la cama para desprender esa maldita tela de sus caderas.

Busco en el cajón su juguete favorito e introduzco una parte de él en mi, lo que casi no alivia mis ganas. Me hinco sobre la cama separando sus piernas para acomodarme mejor y la jalo de sus muslos para acercarla a mi.

Puedo ver su humedad con claridad y salivo inconscientemente, colocando la punta de color violeta entre sus pliegues, jugando un poco con su deseo. No tarda ni un par de segundos en buscar más contacto con un vaivén de sus caderas y yo no espero más para penetrarla. Empiezo suave, demasiado como para saciarla.

—Jade…

Sí, me encanta que diga así mi nombre, suplicando más, entonces empiezo a mover mis caderas en círculos (ya adentro de ella), y siento como mi contacto con algunas áreas la obligan a cerrar los ojos. Sigo profundizando mis embestidas… cada vez más, pero este juego está terminando conmigo, mi cuerpo me pide acelerarme y ella lo nota; ahora soy presa de su voluntad.

Puedo sentir como aprieta por dentro ese maldito instrumento, haciendo que cada movimiento que hago se intensifique en mi y rindo finalmente mi cuerpo en el suyo, escondiendo mi rostro en su clavícula, soportando mi peso en mis antebrazos sobre el colchón, aprisionándola entre ellos y tomo fuerza para arremeter con violencia, sin perdón, para calmarnos de una vez, para llenarla y satisfacerme, para hacerla mía mientras ella me hace suya a gritos.

Tiemblo lo último que queda de mi, con mis labios sobre su cuello, con la garganta completamente seca, sintiendo a sus uñas separarse de mi espalda, seguramente llevándose más de mi sangre con ellas, mientras normalizamos nuestra respiración y le susurro al oído un _te amo_…

…porque, después de todo esto… ¿cómo no amar a Tori Vega?

Es imposible.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Empezamos con los retos para el Versus.

Espero que les haya gustado este violentinesco Jori, como para empezar.

Tengo ideas y borradores de los otros que voy a subir, pero "crucen los dedos", que tengo tanto trabajo, además que me cortaron el internet porque estoy cambiando de contrato y hasta como el viernes no podré conectarme como se debe, así que… manden sus buenas vibras.

Déjenme sus comentarios por ahí en la caja de reviews, ya saben que no hace falta más que un ":)" , un ":(" o un asdfghjkl… o un ¡por favor bota tu computador a la basuraaaa! XD. Todo ayuda.

Gracias a todos por leer y bye.


	2. Virgentín

****Ship: Cori  
Participando en el VS. por el amor.****

* * *

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Ser virgen es un problema. Enserio, lo es.

Jamás imaginé que, algo que todo el mundo debe afrontar en algún momento de la vida —como aprender a caminar, hablar o entrar al preescolar—, podría causarme tanta ansiedad e incertidumbre.

Tal vez es porque la mayoría de mis amigos ya no lo son, ni tampoco el resto de mis compañeros de curso y, poco a poco, siento que voy quedándome atrás.

Todos le dan tanta importancia a la primera vez y eso solo hace el problema más grande.

Mis padres siempre me han dicho que, para hacer el amor, hay que esperar a alguien especial, que no hay que tomárselo tan a la ligera. Pero si eso es verdad, si hay que esperar por la persona correcta, ¿por qué ellos no esperaron? Se conocieron cuando empezaron a trabajar y, en esa época, ya habían pasado por varias parejas.

Entonces, en realidad no hay que esperar, es mejor si lo haces, pero no es una decisión de vida o muerte.

No veo a Jade quejándose, ni a Beck. Ellos perdieron su virginidad juntos y ahora solo son amigos. Han pasado meses desde que terminaron y, hace poco, Jade empezó a salir secretamente con un chico de la universidad que conoció en un concierto. Con él también se acostó, yo solo espero que no sea algo serio porque el tipo es un idiota y engreído, no me gusta para nada.

Y, por último, está Andre. Quien al parecer no quiere —ni necesita— encontrar a alguien especial, mucho menos a la chica adecuada. Tiene una novia nueva cada dos semanas y así es feliz.

Así que, ¿qué importa?

A veces creo que lo estoy pensando demasiado, que debería conseguirme a alguien _no tan especial_ y simplemente hacerlo, quitarme las ganas de saber el porqué el sexo es tan importante, porqué todos alardean de estarlo haciendo, porqué todos los fics tienen que tener algo de sexo. ¿Saben esos autores de lo que hablan?, ¿es todo tan perfecto que ambas personas terminan al mismo tiempo? ¡Quiero saber!

Necesito entender que se siente, quiero vivirlo, hacerlo, cruzar esa línea marcada en mi camino y, después, seguir.

Ahora, el verdadero problema de ser virgen es que, por una razón, lo eres.

La mayoría de veces no es por falta de decisión, como en mi caso. Muchas veces es porque no eres lo suficientemente atractivo o deseable. Y no me refiero al aspecto físico nada más, porque para estar con alguien lo importante es que exista una conexión con la otra persona. Esa reacción química que se produce en tu cerebro y que se traduce en todas las sensaciones que te permiten dar ese paso, que te dejan decir un: _Sí, es ahora, hoy pierdo mi virginidad_.

No es que tenga estándares tan altos, de verdad que no. Solo quiero a alguien bonita, dulce, que sea delicada conmigo y que sepa besar. Porque si no puede hacer esa mínima acción de la manera correcta, ¿qué es lo que sucederá esa noche?

Hmm, pensándolo bien, ¿por qué tiene que ser en la noche? Eso solo complicará las cosas.

Digo, mis papás y mi hermano están en casa en las noches, como todos los padres del mundo o bueno, casi todos, pero ese es el punto. ¿No sería mejor escapar de la escuela unas horas y hacerlo en casa mientras está vacía?

También está la posibilidad de hacerlo en un motel. En uno de esos que, cuando te acercas a pagar, tienen nombre de tienda de abarrotes en la factura, para que si tienes pareja —o esposa— y la estás engañando, no corras peligro de que te descubran al ver el estado de cuenta. Al menos eso es lo que dice Andre. Él si ha visitado esos lugares. ¿Ven? No le interesa que esa chica sea importante o la llevaría a un verdadero hotel.

Yo la llevaré a mi casa, está decidido… o a la suya, no importa, pero será en una de nuestras casas. Más íntimo y personal.

Pero primero, debo encontrar a alguien, no tiene que ser perfecta, ni el amor de mi vida, solo desear hacer esto conmigo… tanto como yo.

Veamos, abro mi libreta de apuntes sobre esta mesa en los merenderos. Mis amigos no llegan aún, estoy sola… relativamente.

Algunas chicas pasan a mi lado, son lindas, pero ¿quiero algo con ellas? ¿Logran tener las cualidades que deseo para mi primera vez?

Tal vez no debería pensar mucho en eso.

Control. Una vez más, Cat, repite conmigo: _No somos exigentes, no queremos a alguien perfecto_. Esto debe ser natural, pasar y ya.

¡Vamos! Un par de sacudidas a los brazos, mover la cabeza sobre los hombros de forma circular, como si estuviese a punto de entrar en una épica batalla.

¡Fuerza Cat, empeño!

Encontraremos a la chica adecuada hasta el viernes y lo haremos en San Valentín, así de simple. ¡Bien!

Okey, sigamos.

Veo a algunas de las chicas y… sí, están dentro de lo que me gustaría físicamente.

A ver, apuntemos nombres para luego averiguar como son en un plano más personal.

Georgina, es bonita, mucho. Rubia, un poco alta, ¡demasiado alta! ¿Qué haría con ella?, ¿pararme en un banco para besarla? No, no, siguiente.

Paz, lindo nombre, linda figura, no es tan alta, pero definitivamente no es virgen. Ha estado de novia con casi toda la clase de coro, además tiene esa... vibra, esa... aura de seguridad con los chicos. No, no es virgen.

¡Espera! ¿Eso importa? Es decir, ¿quiero que mi primera vez sea con alguien con experiencia o alguien tan torpe como yo en el tema?

¡Hmm!, esto si cambia las cosas. Porque la verdad es que tal vez no quiero que alguien con más experiencia venga a decirme como hacerlo. Quiero sentirlo, experimentarlo por mi misma, no un manual de instrucciones parlante y jadeante.

Primera condición: _Debe ser virgen_.

Ahora, de donde me saco a una chica virgen, bonita, no tan jirafa, que quiera hacerlo conmigo.

Alice, definitivamente virgen, pero le sobra una nariz. ¡No quiero ser mala, pero es verdad! No necesito que mi primera vez sea con mi princesa valiente, pero tampoco la quiero con el baboso sapo de los cuentos.

Camila, em… siguiente.

Tori, bonita… definitivamente. Y sí, es alta, pero no es un poste, podría pararme de puntillas. Tiene un hermoso color de piel y esos pómulos…, porque, veámosla detenidamente, es tan linda cuando camina con esa sonrisa coqueta, presionando sus labios, como lo hace en este momento y esos ojos que son un tono más claros que los míos. Si no fuese una de mis amigas yo…

… Espera…

—Hola Cat, ¿qué haces? —me dice sentándose a mi lado.

—Emm, tengo que resolver un problema, pero... ya estoy trabajando en ello —respondo nerviosa. ¡Dios! No lo había pensado. ¡Mis amigas!

—Parece que es un problema complicado.

—Pues, algo.

—¿Puedo saber qué es? Tal vez podría ayudarte.

_Tal vez_ eso sea cierto, podría ayudarme, porque analicémoslo:

Uno, Tori es bonita; dos, es muy dulce (al menos conmigo); tres, siempre me dice cosas lindas y me hace sentir bien; cuatro, es muy inteligente; cinco, es virgen y seis, una de las más importantes, besa muy bien.

No lo sé por experiencia propia, pero la he visto besando chicos y tiene una buena técnica con su lengua, una que ha hecho que me pregunte varias veces como se sentiría que te besen así.

En el gran esquema de las cosas, ella sí es una candidata perfecta.

Pero… ¿cómo?, es mi amiga y quizás ese sea un problema aún mayor.

¿Cómo le dices a una de las personas que más quieres, con la que has hablado de casi todo, con la que has compartido la cama inocentemente y a la cual has escuchado roncar: _Quiero perder mi virginidad contigo_?

Debe ser super incómodo. Imagínense si Robbie viene y les dice eso. Yo le doy una cachetada y salgo corriendo.

Tengo que pensar en cómo hacer esto, cómo ganarme a Tori.

No será fácil, ella es muy… se podría decir, conservadora en muchas cosas. No quiso ni siquiera besar a Beck, porque Jade era su "amiga". ¿Será que quiere hacerlo con su otra amiga?

Podría convencerla de que es su idea. Esa es una genial táctica. Jugar a la inocente y luego… ¡chan, chan, chan! Gato preñado. O en este caso no, porque Tori y yo somos chicas y eso jamás sucedería, pero…

Por suerte mis amigos me salvaron en el almuerzo, porque Tori se estaba poniendo intensa con sus preguntas y yo, la verdad, debo planear como hacer para que ella quiera acostarse conmigo, no tengo tiempo de escucharla.

No le llamaré hacer el amor porque no estamos enamoradas, estamos… haciendo nada en realidad. Solo cruzaremos la delgada línea roja. Así que nos acostaremos, eso, simple e informal. Aunque... he leído mucho sobre la sexualidad y a veces no hace falta que te acuestes, mucho menos una cama. Hay como hacerlo de muchas maneras, pero yo quiero…, no sé…, improvisar ¿será una buena idea?

No ¿y qué si lo hago pésimo? Tal vez debería buscar un manual, creo que se llama Karmasutra, como Karma de _Faking it_. Tal vez una mujer llamada Karma lo escribió, o quizás es porque si lo haces de la manera correcta, tendrás buen Karma.

En todo caso, aquí estoy. Llegué a la librería y fui directo a la sección de sexualidad.

Hay muchos volúmenes sobre biología, pero yo ya conozco mi cuerpo, lo he explorado infinidad de veces; en la noche en la mañana, cuando estoy sola en casa, puede ser a medio día o hasta en la bañera, porque uno debe saber quién es.

Como dice mi mamá: «_Hay que conocerse a uno mismo antes de pensar que podemos juzgar a los demás_», y yo me conozco de pies a cabeza y todo lo del medio, y digo _todo_.

¡Aquí está, el famoso libro del sexo!: "_El Kamasutra en más de 200 posiciones_". ¡Oh! Tenía el nombre confundido no es Karma quién lo escribió, pero bueno, a ver.

Okey… Introducción, no me interesa; directo a los diagramas.

Esta parece ser una edición moderna porque, la que vi un día sobre el escritorio de mi hermano, tenía dibujos y este en cambio tiene fotos de personas desnudas. Pero debe ser lo mismo, así que ojeemos un poco.

Primera pose y empezamos mal. ¿"_El pequeño puente_" o "_la escuadra_"? Ninguno de esos se ve muy cómodo que digamos y ¿qué voy a hacer yo con Tori en una posición de mesa?, si yo no tengo "aquello" para empujarme sobre ella por detrás. Negado, esta posición no ayuda.

Sigo pasando las páginas y no voy a negar que hay unas demasiado graciosas, por lo menos en nombre. ¿Quién quiere hacerlo en la pose: "_El polinizador_"? Suena a que está listo para tener quintillizos, no creo que pensar en eso sea algo tan sensual mientras tienes sexo.

Pose: "_No te me vas a escapar_", Dios, gracias que esto no es una biblioteca y puedo reír un poco.

Y esta es aún mejor: "_El hombre con prisas_"; descripción: «_Este cuerpo a cuerpo es ideal para aquel que tiene un pollo en el horno_ […]», ja, ja, ja, literal.

No puedo más, creo que esto del kamasutra no ayudará en nada, si tan solo tuvieran, en este lugar, un libro especializado en sexo para mujeres que quieren tener sexo con mujeres, pero no. Busqué en toda la estantería y nada.

Mejor me pongo a pensar en como hacer que Tori quiera hacerlo conmigo, porque, en ese momento, estoy segura que el instinto ayudará más que el libro. Al menos eso creo. Los animalitos no están viendo pornografía o leyendo libros, simplemente lo hacen y a la final todos los humanos somos animalitos.

Entonces, Tori. Una chica simple, cariñosa, buena amiga. ¿Cómo llevarla a la cama?

Ella seguramente va a necesitar más que un deseo de querer tener sexo. Vamos a necesitar un poco de romance, un regalito por aquí y por allá, tal vez una flor, chocolates, ¡Bible! No, no, eso no. Eso me conquistaría a mí.

Em… un oso de peluche o unos globos flotantes en forma de sapos.

¡Una cita!

¡Eso, una cita y después, _tenga su dulce_!

Debo escoger una buena fecha para invitarla, algo especial, algo que no pase todos los días. Sí, un día en el que, todo lo que deseo de ella, esté más justificado…

—¿Cat?

—Sí mamá.

—¿Tienes planificado hacer algo con tus amigos el sábado?

—Pues…

—¿Vamos a salir con tu papá de paseo por San Valentín y no quería dejarte sola en casa?

—¿Y Tobby?

—El va a salir de campamento con sus amigos el viernes.

¡Bingo! Perfecto, será en mi casa entonces. Invitaré a Tori a una cita y luego regresamos a aquí para una pajamada, digo pijamada y… tan, tan.

—Invité a Tori a quedarse para hacer videos para The Slap mamá.

Simplemente… perfecto. Tal vez si deberían llamarlo Karmasutra, ya siento todo ir encajando como rompecabezas.

Ahora, ¿qué podríamos hacer en nuestra cita? Primero debo pensar en como invitarla y luego a dormir, porque… _huuuuum_, casi me trago a mis peluches con ese bostezo.

...

Apenas llegué a la escuela, volé al aula del segundo piso sin pasar por mi casillero, porque llevaba unos minutos de retraso y tenía examen de literatura, pero por quedarme hasta la madrugada pensando en cosas que hacer con Tori en nuestra cita y más importante que eso, en como invitarla a salir, dormí muy poco.

Por suerte todo salió bien, en ese examen y en los tres que le siguieron. Soy buena para improvisar respuestas y darles sentido. El arte de la manipulación de la información. Sería una excelente política, senadora y ¿por qué no?, hasta presidenta de la nación.

Finalmente bajo a los merenderos y veo a mis amigos ya sentados y riendo de algo.

—¡Hey!

—Hola Cat, ¿cómo te fue en tu agitado día?

—¿Agitado?

—Sí, te vi muy apurada entre clase y clase —dice Tori y no logro descifrar si está preocupada por algo o…

—Es que aquí, "Tori", quería…

—¡Jade! —Tori la interrumpe de un grito, se la nota nerviosa.

—Bueno, no me chilles, si quieres hacerlo hazlo ahora que ya está aquí.

Al parecer estuvieron hablando de _algo_ antes de que yo llegue. Precisamente, de mí.

—Jade, deja a Tori hablar cuando se sienta cómoda…

—¡Chicos! —los interrumpe con sus cachetes un tanto colorados. Pues sí, Andre tiene razón, lo que sea que necesite decir, debería hacerlo cuando se sienta cómoda y, ahora, no es el momento, o por lo menos no el lugar.

—Olvidé que tengo que hacer copias a mi libro para la siguiente hora —digo poniendo una excusa para sacarla de aquí y que Jade deje de molestarla. Tal vez me diga lo que quiere en privado, y yo, puedo estudiarla un poco para descubrir como invitarla a salir—, ¿Me acompañas? —Estiro mi mano hacia ella y le regalo una sonrisa, que me devuelve respirando hondo.

—Suerte Vega y acuérdate lo que te dije: ¡Estofado de Tori!

Jade, siempre tan posesiva conmigo. Mi fiel amiga, pero no se da cuenta de que _yo, _soy un mes mayor que ella y aunque no tengamos la misma experiencia puedo defenderme sola…. Aunque, en toda honestidad, aprecio su complicidad, acaba de decirme que es lo que pasa con esa última frase.

—Cat, este no es el centro de copiado —me dice al ver que abro el armario del conserje y la invito a pasar—, vas a atrasarte a tu siguiente clase si no sacamos esas copias ahora.

—Tranquila, mentí para poder salir de ahí —le contesto y veo como, poco a poco, ella va poniéndose nerviosa—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Em… yo… amm… —balbucea sin sentido, ¿pero por qué está tan apenada? Esto muy gracioso.

—Solo dilo.

—Es que… creo que será mejor ir a clases, vamos a retrasarnos.

—Faltan 25 minutos para que suene la campana. Tenemos tiempo.

—Cat…

—Okey, te ayudaré. —Decido, porque de lo contrario se nos agotará el tiempo y ahí si llegaremos tarde—. Quieres pedirme algo —digo sin preguntar.

—Em… —responde y yo alzo mis cejas diciendo un: _vamos, anímate_—. Sssí… algo así.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

—Am… este… pues, que estaba… em —continúa hablando sin sentido, necesita más ayuda.

—¿Se trata de mí? ¿Quieres pedirme algo y no sabes cómo?

—Sí.

Bien, por lo menos ya lo dijo con seguridad. Pero vamos al grano.

—Te pasa algo con alguien —confirmo nuevamente.

—Em… sí.

—Ese alguien es una chica.

Veo como cierra sus ojos, avergonzándose por completo y es hora de ser más directa.

—¿Yo te gusto? —pregunto y veo a sus ojos abrirse como si quisieran escapar de su rostro.

—¿Ccómo… có…?

—Jade siempre usa la misma amenaza con todos mis pretendientes —la interrumpo e imito la voz de mi amiga—. «_Estofado de "inserte su nombre aquí"_»

—¡Dios! —susurra cerrando los ojos y dando la vuelta.

—¿Por qué tienes pena? Tú me gustas a mí.

Y veo como de repente se convirtió en un bloque de cemento, no mueve un solo pelo, está congelada.

—¿Querías invitarme a salir? —digo y me escabullo por su lado para volver a tenerla de frente.

—Cat… Yo no quiero presionarte.

¡Ay no!, esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba. Si está tan preocupada por mi, no podremos hacerlo en calma. Ella creerá que me está lastimando o algo.

—No lo haces, Tori. Tú me gustas y, está bien, podemos salir juntas.

Deja salir un bufido con toda su frustración, esto no está saliendo acorde a su plan y, para a decir verdad, tampoco con le mío.

—Tori todo está bien, enserio —digo y la escucho exhalar una queja—. ¿Quisieras salir el sábado conmigo? —le pregunto y ella me mira con un sonrisa dibujándosele, de a poco, en el rostro.

Dios, soy tan buena, debería pensar en una vida en la política.

Ella asiente suavemente y respira como si un elefante se hubiese bajado de sus hombros. Debió pasarla muy mal hoy con Jade diciéndole cosas, ya me lo imagino.

El plan está en marcha, tengo una cita con Tori en dos días y ya la invité a quedarse en mi casa esa noche. Lo único que me falta es planear que hacer con ella… En la cita, no en la noche. Ya dije, instinto. Confiaré en él.

Dos días, ¡dos!

Estoy emocionada. Sobretodo porque, finalmente, sabré que es de lo que me estaba perdiendo.

¡Uno!, un día…

Cada vez más nerviosa y es que quiero que todo salga bien. No quiero novedades que interrumpan mis planes. ¡Virginidad!, ahí te vez.

Cero días y cinco horas.

¿Nervios? ¿Qué es eso? Digo, no es como si estuviera haciendo surcos en el piso de mi habitación, tratando de pensar en todo lo que podría suceder.

Tal vez, quizás, posiblemente, esta no fue la mejor idea del mundo.

Tori me importa, la quiero, es mi amiga y le gusto… ¡le gusto! Y la verdad es que, ella me gusta a mí, no solo por ser bonita y mi amiga, realmente me gusta.

Me di cuenta ayer cuando, al despedirse, me besó en la mejilla y la que quedó paralizada fui yo, un témpano de hielo, y luego me derretí al verla caminar al estacionamiento con ese movimiento tan particular de sus caderas. Y, cuando regresó a verme, con sus labios estirados de lado a lado de su rostro, marcando esos lindos pómulos que estaban un poco rojos por el rubor de esa simple acción y sentí como mi estómago caía hasta mi ombligo. Nada bueno, no. Eso no era parte del plan.

Dos horas y contando.

Voy a arreglarme, ponerme el vestido violeta que sé que tanto le gusta, porque ella me acompañó a comprarlo y —mientras me probaba varias opciones—, este fue el que iluminó su mirada. Y entonces, llega a mí una idea ¿desde cuándo le gusto?

Esto cada vez se complica más. ¿Por qué yo no puedo responderme esa misma pregunta? ¿Desde cuándo me gusta Tori… tanto?

—¿Jade?

—No me digas que quieres echarte para atrás —responde haciéndose ideas, como siempre, aunque pocas veces se equivoca—, o mejor, sí. Dímelo, no quieres salir con Vega, ella no te gusta. Vamos, dímelo, ¿por favor?

—¿Desde cuándo me gusta Tori?

—¿Qué?

—Eso, ¿desde cuándo me gusta?

—¿No sabes desde cuando te gusta la chica con la que vas a salir hoy?, ¿a la que tú le pediste una cita?

"_Gracias señorita obvia, por supuesto que no lo sé o no te estaría llamando_". Cosas que me gustaría decirle a Jade, pero que no vienen al caso.

—No, no lo sé, pero estoy segura de que tú sí, así que habla —le contesto—, y no vayas a colgarme Jade West o no te prepararé brownies especiales nunca más.

—¡Aj!, deberías ser una maldita abogada del diablo o un chulquero, te cae perfecta la intimidación.

—Sigo esperando.

—Cat, ¿recuerdas cuando iniciamos clases en octubre y tenías una estúpida emoción por el primer día y no sabías por qué?

—No..., pero continúa.

—He sabido que te gusta Tori desde ese entonces.

—¿Qué? ¿Tanto tiempo? Eso fue hace cuatro meses y medio.

—Lo sé, genio. Sé contar.

—¿Y cómo lo supiste?

—¿Enserio no lo recuerdas? —me pregunta haciéndome perder el tiempo y yo todavía tengo que hacer muchas cosas antes de pasar a recogerla.

—Brownies Jade…

—Ya, ya. Pasaste el día viéndola como boba porque llegó con el cabello completamente lacio y nunca la habías visto así, además llevaba esos jeans negros super ajustados y esa sudadera enorme que la hacía ver tan casual y despreocupada.

—Ahora te estás burlando, Jade.

—¡No me burlo! Ese día le brindaste de tu bibble, aunque todos te lo pedimos, solo se lo compartiste a Tori y ahí supe que te gustaba.

—¿Solo por el bibble?

¿Por qué no recuerdo estas cosas? Es como si mi mente lo hubiese bloqueado.

—¡No le convidas bibble ni a tu mamá, Cat! —me reclama y es cierto, ellos no merecen mi bibble, mi bibble es mío y de nadie más… ¡Diablos! Me gustaba Tori desde entonces.

—¿Y ella?

—Desde el año pasado.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, siempre anda babeando cuando vas con vestido a la escuela, o cuando te ve cantar, o cuando tiene que actuar contigo o cuando te ve pasar por el corredor, o cuando te besas con algún chico... ahí babea aún más.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

—¿Es mi obligación ayudar a Vega?

—No, pero... ¡pudiste ayudarme a mí!

—¡Y lo hice al no contarte! —dice y yo le regreso un gruñido frustrado porque tengo ganas de matarla—. Vamos, Cat. Ustedes dos andan correteándose desde hace tiempo y aunque esperaba que a ti se te pasara, sabía que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta. ¿Por qué tuviste que invitarla a salir? ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza? ¡Es Tori!

—¡Brownies!

—Hhhhhm —bufa por el auricular—. ¡Que tengas una hermosa cita con Tori y puedas subirte en ella!

—¡Jade!

—Pensé que querrías que te desee suerte, ¿o no? —me pregunta con un tono pícaro. No le vuelvo a cocinar brownies, punto—. Espero que disfrutes cabalgar ese caballito, y ya sabes, súbete y no te bajes —dice riendo con gusto. Es una mala persona, ahora solo pensaré en eso mientras quiera montar a Tori, digo... besarla—. Y ¿Cat?… Recuerda, no hay una segunda oportunidad para dar una primera impresión.

¡Oh sí!, gracias Jade pero ya había pensado en eso.

Hace casi seis meses, cuando estábamos de vacaciones de verano, Jade me acompañó a la tienda de lencería fina. Porque se quedó a dormir en mi casa una noche y me vio al cambiarme de ropa. Jade es jade, así que se burló eternamente de mi ropa interior de algodón con dibujitos

Entonces me preguntó que: ¿Qué era lo que quería que mi novio dijera la primera vez que me vea en pocas prendas?, y yo no supe qué responder. No veía nada malo con mi ropa interior, pero ella dijo que era infantil y que daría una mala impresión. Que, así, nadie querría acostarse conmigo. Como si a los hombres les importara la ropa con la que estás, si el objetivo principal es quitártela, pero bueno.

Así que en la tienda me probé varias prendas y cada vez que una de ellas no le agradaba me decía: «_Nunca hay una segunda oportunidad para dar una primera impresión_».

Ahora estoy observándome en espejo, con esta linda ropa interior azul que me compré aquella vez y no puedo dejar de pensar que esta noche será importante, que Tori y yo lo haremos, pero más que nada que las dos nos gustamos. No será simple y descomplicado como yo quería y eso me pone cada vez más nerviosa. Tal vez estoy intentando demasiado, ¿dónde quedó el: «_tiene que suceder y ya_»?

Cuando llego a su casa ella está lista y esperando mi llegada.

Contraté a un conductor de taxis privados para que nos de servicio toda la noche, no fue barato, pero tampoco tan caro como una limusina, además que sería excesivo para nuestra primera cita.

—Luces hermosa, Cat —me dice bajando la mirada y yo le devuelvo el cumplido tomándola de la mano.

Así, entre miradas elusivas, un leve coqueteo y risitas nerviosas en las que somos completamente cómplices pasamos una gran parte de nuestra cita.

Es difícil decir que todavía tengo la idea de hacerlo con ella esta noche. Uno, porque en realidad siento que me gusta, que esto va bien así, no necesitamos apurarlo y; dos, porque si le confieso que quiero hacerlo, ella seguramente pensará que la estaba usando. Cosa que no se aparta mucho de la realidad, por lo menos de lo que quería hacer al principio, pero entonces no sabía que me gustaba, no de esta manera.

Confieso que cada vez que me toca por algún motivo, siento mi piel erizarse, que me muero por acariciar apenas sus labios, porque lucen… deliciosos, y que no quiero que esta cita se termine.

Vamos caminando por el bulevar, con nuestra escolta siguiéndonos por la calle, lo cual es un tanto molesto, pero ya le repetimos al chofer que nos espere en la esquina y no quiso. Estaba preocupado que a dos lindas chicas quieran hacerles daño en una noche tan bonita como la de hoy.

Doy un par de saltos al frente y me acerco al puesto de globos flotantes, hay uno genial de una sapo que dice «_quieres ser mi princesa_». Se lo compro y ella sonríe al recibirlo, lo amarra en su muñeca haciendo un nudo ligero (asegurándose de que no vaya a escapar) y se acerca a mi para darme un corto beso en la mejilla. Yo lo noto y giro un poco mi cabeza, solo un poquito.

¡Vamos!, nuestros labios apenas se tocaron, pero fue genial. Tal como lo sospechaba, suaves y tibios. Necesito besar a esta chica, necesito hacerlo.

Un mimo interrumpe nuestro momento saltando a nuestro lado y empieza a hacer un truco de magia con sus manos. Nos mira, hace muecas, se acerca a Tori y detrás de su oreja saca algo que esconde con su otra mano, sopla tres veces y hace que me acerque para darle un último soplido. De repente sonríe y abre sus palmas, descubriendo una hermosa flor de papel que generosamente me regala.

Tori le hace un gesto asintiendo como dándole las gracias y es ahí cuando lo entiendo, ella lo planeó. Sabe cuanto me gustan esas cosas, los mimos, la magia, las sorpresas. No, definitivamente no lo haremos hoy. Tori no se merece que la use para descubrir qué se siente estar entre los populares y activos de nuestros amigos.

Llegamos a casa con suerte. Unos minutos después de recibir ese tulipán, empezó a llover y nos subimos al taxi sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al entrar, fuimos directo a mi alcoba y le extendí una pijama, es más, es la suya. La última vez que se quedó a dormir la olvidó sobre la cama. Se dirigió al baño para cambiarse y yo hice lo mismo en mi habitación.

No es que Tori sea demorada, pero esta vez le estaba causando más tiempo de lo normal, así que fui para la cocina, para traer un bote de helado y unas galletas de coco.

Pensé que las necesitaríamos para ver alguna película antes de dormir. Eso sería divertido. Tal vez una romántica, ya que es San Valentín después de todo. Quizá, cuando la película termine, me arriesgue a robarle un beso. Digo, será el final de nuestra cita y no estaría de más. Eso es lo que se hace, lo tradicional, un simple, dulce y _mojado_ beso.

Para cuando vuelvo a mi cuarto veo que la luz está más tenue de lo normal. Mi lámpara de noche está prendida, dando vueltas a las figuras que salen de su pantalla. Debería tener cosas de grandes, no de niños.

La veo sonreír a su lado mientras los peces de colores recorren las paredes y su cuerpo.

—Esto es genial, Cat. Quisiera tener una de estas en mi habitación —dice acercándose para ayudarme con las cosas—. Pero creo que me desvelaría todos los días, completamente hipnotizada.

Es perfecta. Y tiene razón, yo lo hago mucho, sobre todo cuando pienso en cosas importantes, así como lo he hecho estas últimas tres noches, pensando en hoy, en nuestra cita y en ella.

Escogemos la película más tierna que pudimos encontrar, _The Notebook_. Fue una de mis favoritas hace tiempo, pero Jade le ha quitado un poco el gusto, burlándose cada vez que pasa por la tele. No hace falta que esté conmigo, si logra encontrarla en algún canal, empieza el bombardeo de mensajes con chistes, citas habladas por ella en algún tono de voz gracioso o ella tomándose fotos pretendiendo matarse frente al televisor. Muy creativa mi amiga, sí… y desocupada.

Todo va bien en la película, unas cuantas lágrimas de Tori, que como ya debería saber, es la mujer más sensible en estos temas. La tomo de la mano y la acaricio suavemente. La película está por terminar y yo quiero mi beso. Por lo menos eso. Un beso, un besito… chiquitito, uno solo y nada más.

—Gracias por esto, Cat —dice son un suspiro y se la escucha tan feliz—. Hoy fue una noche increíble.

—Para mi también —le respondo robándole ese gesto, porque ella puso una sonrisa en mis labios con solo darme una mirada.

Me gusta Tori, me gusta y mucho. Y yo que pensaba que mi primera vez no necesitaba ser tan especial. Si es con ella seguro será mucho más que eso. Será magia.

Ella se acerca a mí y me besa con mucho cariño… ¡En la mejilla!

Me doy por vencida. El beso también puede pasar otro día. La cita fue increíble así como fue y no la cambiaría por nada.

Nos acostamos a dormir, pero como ya se me hizo costumbre no logro conciliar el sueño. Lo cual para Tori no es mucho esfuerzo, está dormida en cuestión de minutos.

Yo la observo, apenas con un fragmento de luz que se cuela por la apertura de las cortinas y suavemente acaricio la línea de su cabello, se ve tan linda.

Finalmente, retiro mi mano y la coloco junto con la otra, debajo mi cabeza. Es hora de dormir, faltan apenas 30 minutos para que se termine San Valentín y después de esta noche, creo que merezco descansar.

—¿Cat?

—Hmm —¿Quién se atreve a despertarme?— ¿Yogui?

—¡¿Qué?! —dice riendo en voz alta, sin querer por supuesto, por suerte no hay nadie más que yo, a quién despertar.

—To-ri…

—Dijiste Yogui.

—No es mi culpa que parezcas un oso al despertar—digo despertando con un bostezo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo que…

—¿Mhmm? —hago un sonido de pregunta con mi garganta, al parecer, quiere volver a preguntarme algo. Solo que esta vez no tengo a Jade de traductor—. ¿Dime?

—Es que..., no tuvimos beso de las buenas noches —dice y cierra los ojos rápidamente sacudiendo sus ideas—, me refiero a... un beso del final de nuestra cita.

—¿Y quieres uno? —pregunto coqueta, mordiéndome un labio de lado, haciendo que se sonroje, estoy segura, porque de repente sentí un tibio calor cerca del rostro. Estamos apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

—Quiero.

Entonces paso mi brazo por encima de su cintura y abrazándola por la espalda me acerco un poco más, la distancia justa hasta rozar sus labios con los míos y la presiono un poco más abriéndolos para tomar uno de los suyos, acariciándolo.

Ella responde y muy bien. Esa técnica de su lengua me mata, literalmente, es mucho mejor cuando la aplica contigo de lo que se veía con esos chicos.

Siento como si no pudiera soltar el aire que está atrapado en mis pulmones, porque el tiempo se detuvo ahí, en ese instante, y entonces dudo de si sigo o no soñando. Esto si que es magia y ni siquiera lo estamos haciendo todavía… o lo haremos en absoluto esta noche.

—Pues… —susurra al separarnos—, no solo quiero un beso. Quiero varios y, si son como este, muchos más.

Ella es la que cierra la distancia esta vez, besándome con más ganas y puedo sentir la humedad de su boca con la mía, de nuestras lenguas jugando juntas, es intoxicante, es… apasionante y quiero más.

Comienzo a acariciar un poco de la desnuda piel de su espalda. Con sus movimientos al dormir, una parte de la pijama se arrugó descubriéndola.

Es tan suave, tan tibia, como si hubiese salido del sol hace pocos minutos; es tan agradable que no puedo evitar el buscar más contacto.

Mi mano va descubriendo, desde atrás, toda su cintura hasta llegar a su estómago y empiezo a subir, ganándome unos suspiros cada vez más fuertes y, de repente, ahí está. Ese sonido que yo hago cuando me toco al reconocerme, ese que sale de mis labios cuando empiezo a sentir mi cuerpo perderse en el deseo. Ella lo quiere también, no se está resistiendo y su voz ya la traicionó.

No le toma nada darnos vuelta y posicionarse sobre mí, apoyando su peso es sus antebrazos y con sus manos me acaricia por detrás de mis lóbulos mientras me besa cada vez más apasionada.

¡Dios, Tori quiere esto, tanto como yo!

—¿Estás bien, Cat? —dice con dificultad cortando el beso.

—Todo bien, Tori… increíble.

—No quiero incomodarte con esto… apenas es nuestra primera cita y…

Entonces la callo presionándola del cuello con una mano y con la otra me apresuro por debajo de su camiseta hasta alcanzar su desnudo seno.

¡Se quitó el corpiño!

¿En eso fue en lo que se tomó tanto tiempo en el baño? ¿En decidir si quería hacer las cosas más fáciles o más sexis? Porque esto es muuuy sexy, además de fácil.

Ahí fue, camiseta afuera, soy muy hábil, quién lo diría.

—Eso fue rápido —dice avergonzada, escondiendo su rostro en mi clavícula.

—Me la dejaste sencilla —le confirmo y ella me da un risa nerviosa. Así que, para distraerla, empiezo a acariciar sus pequeños montes que ahora reposan únicamente en mis manos.

Son suaves, mucho y es tan excitante acariciarlos. No son los míos y cuando rozo mis pulgares sobre sus pezones siento como ella jadea más fuerte, respirando con cada vez más dificultad.

—¿Tori?

—¿Mhmm?

—Si no quieres, podemos esperar —le digo tratando de no titubear, quiero que lo sepa. Deseo esto como loca, pero puedo esperar, puedo y lo haré si me lo pide.

—¡No! —grita angustiada y se levanta un poco para verme a los ojos, paralizándose sobre mí. Me da tanta gracia verla así, que pellizco sus botones sin querer—. ¡Aau, Cat! —gime una queja—. Eso… no… se vale…

—¿Entonces, no?

—No… ¡Digo, sí! No espera, ¿a qué le estoy diciendo que no?

La estoy poniendo muy nerviosa, esto es divertido. El sexo es divertido, debería tener mi libreta para apuntarlo.

—¿Quieres parar?

—¡No!… no, no, no —dice y repite negando con la cabeza, haciéndome cosquillas con sus cabellos en mi cara. Y al darse cuenta, empieza a hacerlo a propósito, y yo con mis dedos sobre su estómago hago lo mismo, hasta que huye de mí y se sienta dándome las espaldas y cubriéndose el pecho, para poder recuperar la respiración.

Okey, ese fue una pésima idea. Ahora está muy lejos y no puedo verla, aún no la he visto sin esa camiseta que lancé por ahí.

—Está amaneciendo —dice al ver que la luz azul que se colaba por la ventana se va tornando de una naranja muy claro.

—¿Y no se vale continuar en la mañana?

—No lo sé, nunca lo he hecho.

¡Punto para Cat! Tori es virgen como yo. Bueno ya lo sabía, pero una confirmación no esta de más.

—Yo creo que se vale. Además, estamos solas hasta más de medio día.

Entonces se vuelve a acercar a mí y lo iniciamos todo otra vez.

Me encanta hacerlo con la luz del día. Ver su color de piel contrastando con la mía, ver sus muecas cuando me besa, porque la curiosidad me mató y quise verla, admirarla mientras me besaba y es tan sexy, tan entregada, eso me gusta.

Al sacarme mi camiseta de dormir enredó el botón del medio, en mi cabello. Otras risas vinieron hasta que logré desabrocharlo y nos miramos tirando la prenda al piso. Yo también debí hacérselo más fácil y elegir otra pijama. Lo anotaré para la próxima.

Empezamos con un juego previo un tanto excesivo, disfrutando la una de la otra. Besándonos, descubriéndonos; cómo nuestros cuerpos pueden entrar en perfecta sincronización y eso es bueno, ¿no?

Podría hacer esto todo el día, pero ha pasado casi una hora y ya quiero que el instinto me diga qué más tengo que hacer.

Bajo mis manos por su espalda y acaricio su cola. Es linda y suave y… suave, y… suave, pero debo ir más allá.

Necesito sentirla contra mí jadeando, suspirando, excitada. Mi centro está hormigueando, está deseando su toque, mas mi instinto está prendido al máximo ahora y quiero ir primero, quiero verla; cómo reacciona a mi tacto, quiero experimentar esto... antes de que ella pueda imaginarse siquiera en hacer algo en a mí.

Voy más abajo con mis labios, sólo tocándola, observando sus reacciones suaves y sus impulsos, sus saltos y gritos silenciosos, porque ella se está reprimiendo a sí misma; aún sin saber si dejarse llevar o darme atención.

Quién sabe por qué, pero tengo una necesidad enorme de hacer algo, solo que no con mis manos, sino con mi boca. Tal vez es ese olor tan indescriptible, tan llamativo y particular, tan enigmático.

Por lo tanto, regreso hasta quedar frente con frente con ella y le susurro al oído:

—Voy a hacer algo y si te incomoda me dices, ¿okey?

—Okey —me responde agitada porque estoy sobre ella y creo que mi presión en su centro le está causando más deseo, la siento empujarme suavemente con su cuerpo buscando más contacto y está mojada, logro sentirlo y me desespero más por acercarme.

Se siente tan bien que alguien te desee así, que te busque para satisfacerse, es como si inyectaran energía en tus venas. ¡Quiero hacer esto y quiero hacerlo ahora!

Desciendo nuevamente, poco a poco, volviendo a tocar todos sus puntos débiles. Paso por los lados de sus caderas acariciándola por debajo de sus brazos, pasando mi lengua por su ombligo lo que la hace gemir más fuerte y yo sonrío contra su piel porque se escucha genial lograr eso, es como un premio. Todo va bien hasta ahora, tal como debería ser, ¿verdad? Yo la toco, ella reacciona… Todo bajo control.

Ajá… seguro. Un miedo inminente llega a mi cuando la observo desde aquí que, de repente, está aterrada.

—Cat, no tienes que hacerlo —murmura y la escucho temblar con su voz.

—No, no tengo, pero quiero. Relájate, ¿sí?, respira —le digo acariciando su pancita y ella me toma de las manos entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Sí, se siente increíble hacer eso, pero necesito mis dedos de vuelta, no estoy en modo experto. Así que apoyo mi quijada justo debajo de su ombligo y sonriéndole le pido:

—¿Me devuelves mis manos, por favor? —Ella ríe conmigo y me responde un: _"Claro"_, dejándome libre.

Mis ojos se fijan en lo mojada de su prenda de algodón que tiene ese lindo diseño de bolitas de colores. Sí tan solo Jade pudiera comprender lo linda que se ve en ellos, no le hace falta un encaje o diseños complicados. Es natural, sin esfuerzo, perfecta.

Se la quito con delicadeza, aprovechando para tocar sus piernas en mi camino hasta sus pies y luego de tirarla por ahí, regreso mi camino recorriendo su longitud, separándola sutilmente para poder situarme mejor.

Realmente está húmeda, demasiado. Tal vez nos pasamos en el juego previo, un poco al menos.

¿Qué hago si no me gusta? Digo, su sabor, porque su olor me está provocando solo ir ahí, verla igual. Quiero sentirla, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de si quiero probarla.

¡Vamos, Cat! ¡Valor, esto es lo que querías!

Con mi pulgar la toco con calma y veo como su respiración se corta en una fuerte inhalación. Esparzo un poco su humedad de arriba para abajo y se siente tan suave, me es tan fácil sentirla, adentrarme en sus pliegues, definitivamente esto no es como tocarse a una misma. No tengo idea de que está sintiendo pero se escucha increíble.

¡Esto me gusta, el sexo me gusta!

No sé si debería hacer eso, pero… acerco mi pulgar hacia mi boca. Sí, es ese olor, punzante y llamador. Lo pruebo apenas con la punta de mi lengua y… no sabe mal. Un poco ácido, pero nada más un poco, es más intenso su olor que su sabor. Bueno, vamos a ello entonces.

—Cat, en serio no…

Suspira otra vez cuando la beso a boca llena, atrapando un poco de su piel y dejándola ir inmediatamente. Su cuerpo se sacude con esa acción y la vuelvo a repetir, una y otra vez hasta que me animo a explorarla con mi lengua y entonces la siento estremecerse.

—Cat… —suelta con un golpe de aire y yo regreso a verla mientras ella enrosca sus dedos en su cabello y veo a sus senos endurecerse por mis besos. Es increíble como todo en su cuerpo se conecta, la toco aquí abajo y ella reacciona allá arriba, luce hermosa. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes, lo mucho que me gusta Tori?

Empujo mi lengua contra esa protuberancia justo en medio y Tori se queja, le dolió.

—Lo siento —digo rápido y con pena, queriendo emprender retirada de aquí a la China, porque me siento tan torpe.

—Tranquila, solo un poco más suave, ¿okey?

Asiento y regreso pero esta vez me limito a lo que hice primero. Más vale lento, pero seguro.

Unos minutos después, siento que desea más presión cuando baja sus manos y comienza a acariciarme sobre mis cabellos. Yo bajo un poco más por sus pliegues y encuentro una profundidad evidente. Es su entrada e intento alcanzarla con mi lengua.

Yep, los fics mienten, tarea de vírgenes. Hacer eso es imposible. Tal vez con la práctica, pero… no. Imposible.

Está bien, intentaré con mis dedos, pero no quiero lastimarla.

Sí, me corté las uñas, ya había leído por ahí que eso produce dolor y, seguro que sí, solo espero que ella haya hecho lo mismo o… acabo de sentir a mi centro contraerse con el pensamiento de dolor.

Introduzco uno primero. Dios, esto es tan raro. Tori sigue completamente perdida en sus respiraciones, lo que me preocupa porque recuerdo una vez que pensé ver un fantasma en mi casa y del susto comencé a hiperventilarme y casi me desmayo. No quiero que ella se desmaye. ¡Qué hago con ella desmayada! ¿Y si se muere?

—Tori, relájate por favor —digo un poco preocupada—. Puedes perder el conocimiento.

—Lo siento, es que nunca había sentido estas cosas —dice tomando dos grandes bocanadas de aire y dejándolas salir suavemente—. Ya, todo está bien, prometo respirar con más calma —me dice con los ojos entrecerrados y portando la más tierna sonrisa. ¡Dios es tan sexy!

Okey, sigamos.

Es tan suave por dentro y tan, extraño, dudo que esa acción de meter y sacar los dedos funcione tan bien. No es como si mi dedo fuese lo demasiado grueso como para llenarla. Voy por otro, numero dos a la cancha.

Siento como ella contrae sus paredes atrapándolos, al parecer eso está mejor. Okey, pero igual no me convence esta técnica de vaivén, no.

¿Y si hago como con mi lengua y la acaricio en círculos?

Vaya, parece funcionar, que bonito es escucharla, se nota cuando algo le gusta solo por como exhala y gime.

¡Esto es genial, esto es genial!… y cansado, no voy ni dos minutos y me duele la muñeca. Debo apuntar en mi libreta empezar a hacer ejercicios para tener más resistencia.

Cambio de movimiento. Lo que le gustó es que la toque por el frente, tal vez ahí es más sensible, bien. Empiezo a darle algunos golpecitos y… ¡Vamos, éxito!

—Hmmm… Cat… —susurra mientras continuo. También le gusta decir mi nombre, se escucha gracioso mientras jadea, pero, me gusta, hay muchas cosas que me gustan.

De repente voy viendo como se tensiona, los músculos de su estómago se contraen y ella empieza agitarse aun más.

¡Dios, que no se muera! ¡No ahora, todavía no termino!

No detengo mis movimientos porque me doy cuenta que ella tomó en algún momento mi mano y está presionando mi muñeca para que la mantenga ahí, tal vez mientras la observaba bajé el ritmo y ella necesitaba más contacto.

Empieza a temblar y unos espasmos pasan por su cuerpo y un sonido muy agudo sale de sus labios de manera entrecortada, hasta que vuelve a calmarse y la veo completamente relajada.

Yo dejé de moverme cuando sentí que ella debilitaba su agarre. Me imagino que eso fue un orgasmo.

¡Le di un orgasmo, le di un genial orgasmo, su primer orgasmo!

Soy un héroe, soy un ser superior, soy… su primera vez… Tori ya no es virgen y yo sí. Terminaré perdiendo mi virginidad con alguien que ya no es más virgen. Mi primera condición botada a la basura, genial.

Ella se sienta para alcanzarme y me roba un enorme beso, abro los ojos para ver que reacción tiene, me imagino que su olor está en mis labios, después de todo estuve ahí por algún tiempo. Pero ella no se sorprende, solo me besa y vuelve a usar esa técnica de su lengua. Debería ponerle un nombre, como: "El mata gatos". Bah, ya lo pensaré después.

No le cuesta nada darme la vuelta y empezar a recorrerme, quitarme mi pantalón de pijama y acariciarme con las yemas de sus dedos, pero la noto algo nerviosa, como evitando poner su mirada en algo más que en mi.

—¿Tori? ¿Pasa algo?

—No es… nada. Todo bien.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que… —pausa sin querer decirme lo que le molesta, pero si algo estoy haciendo mal, prefiero que me lo diga ahora.

—¿Qué?

—Tu mamá y tu hermano me están viendo.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunto y giro apurada a la puerta, pero no están ahí.

Entonces entiendo, es el marco de fotos que está colgado en la pared sobre mi velador.

—Espera, los quito de ahí — me levanto y remuevo la foto poniéndola boca a abajo sobre la mesa.

¡Dios, Mr. Purple! ¡Me vio hacerlo con Tori!

Lo tomo con cautela y lo escondo disimuladamente bajo una chaqueta que estaba en la silla de mi escritorio y escaneo rápidamente el resto de mi cuarto para asegurarme que no existen más molestas distracciones.

—¿Algo más?

—Te ves linda así —dice y por un momento toma uno de los cojines que reposaban sobre el colchón, para taparse la cara en completa vergüenza.

—¿Así desnuda?

—Hhh —dice un sí, que casi no se puede entender y yo me acerco, hincándome en la cama para retirarlo. Acaricio sus mejilas con mis pugares y la beso de manera muy sentida.

Acostarnos, ¿no?

Seguro, esto no se siente nada como lo casual que quería que sea mi primera vez. No sé si pueda llamarla _hacer el amor _tampoco, pero no es un simple "acostarnos".

Tori se acomoda sobre mí, entrelazando nuestras piernas, moviendo sus caderas de manera sutil y se acerca a mis labios pero yo siento las cobijas caer y me levanto de golpe para alcanzarlas, por instinto. No sucedió, lo que sí pasó es que Tori y yo chocamos en el acto y solo espero que no le vaya a salir un chicón en la frente.

—Perdón… —río imitándola, alcanzando el área afectada con un beso corto y suave.

—Vamos a recordar esto por mucho tiempo —dice dándome un pico en los labios.

—Toda la vida —le aseguro—. Es nuestra primera vez.

Yo sí que lo haré, aunque no la monté, ni la cabalgué como sugirió Jade, estoy segura de que tendremos muchas otras ocasiones para experimentar, para poder darle más orgasmos y que ella repita eso que acaba de hacerme explotar con un calor que me recorrió el cuerpo entero y luego me dejó completamente exhausta.

No lo hicimos en San Valentín, pero tuvimos una cita increíble, una velada divertidísima y una madrugada… llena de magia.

Recordaré mi primera vez, con todos los golpes, dudas, risas, cosquillas, fotos que nos juzgaban, un Mr. Purple confundido y con… infinito amor.

—Feliz no San Valentín, Tori.

—¿Cat?

—¿Mhm?

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

¿Acaso mencioné que me encanta el sexo?

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Feliz San Valentín gente del mal, espero que les haya gustado este Virgentín.

Algo de comedia romántica para estas fechas no cae mal.

No se olviden que hoy es un día para festejar el amor, denles un abrazo a sus padres, sus hermanos, hagan un post con sus amigos. Qué viva el amor.

*El «con… infinito amor», tal vez solo lo entiendan los ecuatorianos (Patria, tierra sagrada) la, la, la. No lo pude evitar, además que la letra pinta, pinta para la ocasión XD.*

Gracias a ustedes por acompañarme en todos estos meses, ya es un año en realidad desde que inicié por aquí y aprecio su compañía siempre.

Ya saben cualquier cosa que este fic les haya hecho sentir es bienvenido en forma de ":)" ":(" ":S" ":D" ";D" "XD" o "ahjsdgfkahsdgf" o lo que sea.

Los leo por ahí, suerte y bye.


End file.
